A Thousand Years
by Rum Tum Trager
Summary: She meets the love of her life at the age of nine. At the age of thirteen, she meets the legendary vampire hunter known as Blade. Soon, she will learn about the vampires and dive into their world. Will she prevail? Or will her love for her family and Scud get in her way?
1. A Bird Without Wings

Murphy Elementary-Middle School - Detroit, MI - September 2000

It was a crisp September morning in Detroit. All of Mrs. Wade's fifth grade class piled in, taking off their sweaters and boots before sitting in their desks. Today, they had a surprise coming for them: two new students. Mrs. Wade smiled as she waited for the students to be settled in before making the big announcement. Once they were quiet, she cleared her throat and began.

'Children…' she said sweetly, 'we have a special treat today! We have two wonderful new students here in our class all the way from Paris. Please give a warm welcome to Rebecca and Emily Ouellet!'

The class clapped slowly as my twin sister and I slowly walked into the classroom. We had just moved to Detroit from Paris because Daddy thought it would be good for his weapons business O&R Enterprises. My stomach was bursting with butterflies as we stood in front of the chalkboard, my normally pale cheeks slowly turning green. I'm extremely shy, and the thought of being in a new country, in a new school, and making new friends terrified me. I could hear a few students murmur as they looked at us. Rebecca and I were unusually tall for being only nine years old - a trait that we had inherited from our mother. Our platinum blonde hair fell to the backs of our knees, and we had almond-shaped, dazzling hazel eyes. Mrs. Wade smiled at us, her brown eyes sparkling with interest.

'Girls…' she said softly, 'why don't you tell the class a bit about yourselves?'

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't find my voice. Rebecca sighed.

'Well, we moved here from Paris because Daddy wanted to expand O&R Enterprises,' she said, 'he thought that Detroit would be a good starting ground since he specializes in weapons. We've only been here for a week so we're still getting used to American customs. We hope we can find a few friends here since all our other friends are back in Paris. Thank you.'

The class clapped again. My eyes darted around nervously as small beads of sweat began to form on my forehead. I wanted to go back to Paris. I hated Detroit. Mrs. Wade spoke up.

'That was wonderful…' she began, 'umm…which one are you, honey?'

Rebecca laughed.

'I'm Rebecca,' she said.

'Rebecca,' smiled Mrs. Wade, 'well, why don't you and Emily go have a seat? There's two desks beside Joshua.'

Rebecca nodded. She took my hand, leading me to the back of the classroom. I hid my face in my hair as we walked through the aisles, my stomach churning as everyone murmured. I quickly sat down, trying not to look at the young boy. I was so deep in thought, I barely heard him speak.

'Hi.'

I jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. I turned my head, staring at him with wide eyes. He laughed.

'Someone's a bit jumpy,' he teased.

I bit my lip. The boy looked to be about ten. He had long, dark brown hair and bright, clear crystal blue eyes. He had a small mole above his upper lip, and - I had to admit - he was cute. He smiled warmly at me, sensing that I was nervous.

'Scary, isn't it?' he said.

I plucked up courage.

'W-What is?' I stammered.

The boy chuckled.

'Being in a new country,' he said, 'being in a new school. You looked like you were about to up-chuck when you were standing in front of the class.'

My cheeks flushed. Rebecca's always been the more outgoing one. I've been shy for as long as I can remember, and I always get nervous around new people. I would always hide in a corner if a new person came around, but Rebecca would take to them immediately. I hated it. The boy smirked. He slowly reached a hand out, brushing his fingertips along my cheek. I gasped at his touch, cowering away from him, shaking. The boy sighed.

'I'm not gonna hurt you,' he said softly, 'you're just…really beautiful.'

I gasped.

'What did you just say to me?' I whispered.

The boy chuckled softly.

'I said you're beautiful,' he said, 'I know it's a bit sudden since we just met, but you really are.'

I blushed even deeper. This kid barely even knew me yet he already said that I'm beautiful. I always attracted attention from the boys back in Paris, but I was way too shy to approach him. The boy grinned, extending his hand.

'I'm Josh, by the way,' he said, 'but you can call me Scud. Everybody does.'

I smiled. I gently shook the boys hand, my hazel eyes studying his blue ones. I was surprised at how friendly he was, and I was slowly beginning to feel comfortable around him, which was unusual.

'So…' said Scud, 'why did your dad pick Detroit?'

I laughed.

'You know Detroit and their guns,' I said, 'Daddy thought it would be perfect.'

Scud chuckled.

'Your dad's a smart man,' he said, 'how else would he have become a multi millionaire?'

I giggled. My father was always good when it came to guns and weapons. He and his childhood friend James Robinson started the business a few years ago, and when he became rich, he thought it was finally time to expand. Scud reached his hand out again, gently tucking my hair behind my ear. I hissed a breath through my teeth as his fingertips brushed the back of my ear, a small shiver running down my spine. He smirked.

'Did that tickle?' he teased.

I shook my head.

'No…' I mumbled, 'it's just that I've never had a boy do this to me before…'

Scud laughed softly.

'You're only ten, Emily,' he said smoothly, 'I don't think you're ready for a boyfriend yet.'

I growled softly as Scud began to trace imaginary tattoos on my cheek. I took a deep breath, checking my tone before I spoke.

'I'm nine, actually…' I said coolly, 'Rebecca and I will be ten next month…'

'Ahh…' said Scud softly, 'Libra or Scorpio?'

'Libra,' I answered, 'October 8th.'

Scud chuckled.

'You're just over four months younger than I am,' he said softly, 'I'm an Aries. April 4th.'

I laughed softly.

'The Ram and The Scales…' I said softly, 'what are the odds?'

Scud laughed. He took his hand away, his eyes studying my face. My heart hammered against my rib cage, a feeling that I have never had before. Was I getting my first crush?

'You have really pretty eyes…' whispered Scud, 'their shape and color are just…something I have never seen before…'

'I can thank my father for the color,' I said, 'my mom gave me the shape.'

Scud grinned. He was just about to say something else when Mrs. Wade cleared her throat. Scud and I jumped, our heads immediately turning to the front of the classroom. Mrs. Wade crossed her arms, arching a brow at the two of us.

'Joshua…' she said sternly, 'is there something that you and Emily would like to share with the class?'

Scud smiled innocently.

'No, m'aam,' he said, 'I was just getting her used to being here. This is quite scary for her, after all.'

Mrs. Wade smiled.

'Well, that's very sweet of you, Joshua,' she said, 'but you can continue that at recess. Right now, we have a class to do.'

Everyone murmured. They turned to the front of the class, watching as Mrs. Wade began to write on the chalkboard. I looked at Scud out of the corner of my eye, a small smirk crawling across my face as I studied him. There was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I had a feeling that this was the start of something magical.


	2. Contagious

Let's fast-forward four years later. Scud and I had just graduated and now entering Grade 9 at Rennaissance High, home of the Rennaissance High Phoenixes.

A lot has changed since the day I met him. We had become boyfriend and girlfriend the month before, and we were nearing our one month anniversary. I was also turning fourteen a week from that coming Friday. I was still a Straight-A student, but my attitude began to change over the summer. I took up smoking, I started drinking, and I was also smoking weed whenever I was over at Scud's or hanging out with any of his friends.

We were at his house on a Sunday night. His parents were asleep and his two sisters were over at a friend's house, so he and I decided to chill in his room, watch movies, and smoke a few bowls. His dad had picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels for us to drink to soothe our throats while we smoked, and he bought me a new pack of smokes. I love John.

Scud coughed slightly as he exhaled. We were using the bong that John had bought him for his birthday. I was too lazy to put on actual pajamas so I stole his black AC/DC shirt and wore it as a nightgown. I reached for the bong after he took his second toke, taking out the custom Rob Zombie lighter that his friend Blake made for me. Scud coughed again.

'Fuck…' he groaned as he reached for the whiskey, 'you got the good shit…'

'I _always_ get the good shit,' I said as I put more weed in the pipe, 'I have the money for it.'

'How much do I owe you?' asked Scud.

I rolled my eyes.

'You don't owe me _anything,_ babe,' I said, 'I told you I'm fine with paying for the weed since you're the one who pays for my booze and smokes.'

'I feel bad, though,' said Scud as I took my first toke, 'I'm the one who smokes half this shit, so I should pay you back whatever you paid.'

I growled. I pulled the pipe out, letting the smoke settle in my lungs. I exhaled slowly, my eyes cold as I looked up at him.

_'Joshua David Frohmeyer…'_ I said sternly, 'for the_ last time…_you do _not_ have to pay me back _anything._ You buy the booze and the smokes, so I contribute by paying for the green. Am I making myself clear?'

Scud sighed.

'Fine…' he said, 'but I still don't like it.'

I growled softly. I put the bong to my lips, lighting the pipe again. Scud smirked as he watched me.

'You know…' he said, 'when I first met you, you were the most shy and innocent little girl I have ever encountered. Now look at you…you're taking bong rips like a champ and smoking like a fucking chimney.'

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't laugh or else I'd choke on the smoke. I pulled the pipe out again, taking an extremely deep breath. I closed my eyes as I exhaled, but after I did, I began to cough violently. Scud quickly handed me my Jack and Coke, rubbing my back as I sipped.

'You okay, babe?' he asked.

I nodded.

'Yeah…' I wheezed, 'I'm fine…'

Scud sighed as I coughed again. I downed the rest of my drink, making another as Scud got ready to take his third toke. My head was swimming and my throat burned, but it would take a bit more to get me high due to my high tolerance.

Scud sighed as he exhaled. I handed him the whiskey bottle in case he needed it. He grinned as I stood in front of him.

'You have the nicest pair of legs I have ever seen on a woman…' he purred.

I laughed.

'I still got some growing to do,' I teased, 'with any luck, I'll get up to Mom's height if not a bit taller.'

Scud chuckled.

'You've always been a tall girl,' he said, 'you were tall when we first met.'

I giggled.

'Mom's genetics,' I said, 'she was unusually tall for her age growing up. Plus Daddy's six-foot-four.'

Scud laughed. He emptied the pipe, adding more weed into it before lighting it again. I sat down next to him, remembering the first time he and I met. He and I became super close over the years, and we ended up sharing our first kiss the night he and I became a couple. He was my first friend in Detroit, and I owe him for making me not feel like a complete and total freak.

Scud coughed violently when he exhaled. I handed him my glass, gently soothing him in French as he drank. He downed the entire glass, a slight wheeze escaping from his lips.

'You know…' he choked between wheezes, 'I may not know what the fuck you're saying, but you sound super hot when you speak French…'

I smirked.

'You know I have plans on taking you to Paris next summer,' I said as he handed me the bong, 'so that means I'll have to teach you how to speak French.'

'Oh, really?' said Scud, arching a brow as I lit up, 'you want me to go to Paris with you?'

I nodded.

'Yup…' I said as I exhaled, 'my Aunt Belle really wants to meet you.'

Scud frowned.

'Your Aunt Belle?' he said, 'really?'

I nodded again.

'Mhm…' I said, 'she always asks about you. She already thinks you're an angel.'

Scud's eyes went wide.

'Really?' he said softly, 'she thinks that?'

'Yes, Josh,' I said, 'she's really happy that you talked to me on the very first day of school. She was scared that no one would like us.'

'Well, her fears are obviously settled,' said Scud, 'everybody loves you and Becks.'

I smiled.

'It's really nice that I made a friend so fast…' I said thoughtfully, 'especially one who immediately made me feel comfortable. It's rare that someone can do that considering…you know.'

Scud chuckled.

'Considering that you were as green as the Grinch and you literally looked like you were gonna up-chuck,' he teased, gently bumping his shoulder into mine, 'and you got a boyfriend out of it.'

I smiled. I placed the bong on the ground, resting my head on Scud's shoulder. Scud gently wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. He smirked.

'You never used to have rosy cheeks,' he said, gently tracing imaginary tattoos on my cheek, 'when you first came here you looked like fucking Casper.'

I gently punched Scud in the gut. He grunted.

'Hey…' he said, 'I'm not the only one who noticed.'

I groaned.

'I was only pale because I was nervous,' I said, 'once I began to warm up to America, my cheeks became rosy.'

Scud snorted.

'More like when you began to warm up to _me,'_ he said, 'I made you blush, remember?'

I laughed softly.

'Yeah, I remember…' I mumbled, 'you _touched_ me, too…'

Scud laughed.

'Oh, God…' he said, 'you just about jumped out of your fucking skin when I did…'

'Of course I did…' I said defensively, 'you were_ new…'_

Scud chuckled.

_'New…'_ he repeated, 'and male…'

I sighed. I gently crawled into his lap, curling in a ball and nestling my head into his chest. His clothes smelled of weed and metal, no doubt from work earlier in the day. Scud gently ran his fingers through my hair, gently kissing the top of my head every now and then. I closed my eyes. My head was swimming from the marijuana, but I felt content. Scud laughed.

'You feeling sleepy, babe?' he asked.

I shook my head.

'No…' I said softly, 'I'm content…'

Scud laughed. He wrapped his arms around me tighter, pulling me in closer to him. I smiled softly.

'Baby?' I whispered.

'Yes, Doll Face?' said Scud.

'Can you hand me a smoke?' I asked, 'all this weed is making me want a smoke…'

Scud chuckled. He reached into the bag, handing me my cigarettes. I took the plastic off, tossing it in the garbage before opening the pack. I popped one of the cigarettes into my mouth, letting Scud light it with his Black Sabbath lighter. I inhaled deeply, blowing out a smoke ring before blowing out a big puff. Scud smirked.

'Did my dad teach you that?' he asked.

I nodded.

'Yup,' I said, taking a long drag, 'your dad has taught me a lot of things, babe.'

Scud chuckled. Over the years, I have grown extremely close with his family, especially his dad. John considered me a third daughter, and he was best friends with my dad. His mother, Joan works in my mom's hair studio, and the two of them also became close. His younger sister, Jenna, and his older sister, Jessica and I have spent a lot of girl time together, and I was scheduled to take Jenna grad dress shopping on Saturday. I took another long drag, ashing the cigarette before taking a small sip of the whiskey.

'Did Jenna tell you I'm taking her shopping for a grad dress?' I asked.

Scud nodded.

'She told me yesterday,' he said, 'she really likes you.'

I grinned.

'I really like her, too,' I said, 'she's like the baby sister I never had.'

Scud laughed. I finished my cigarette a short time later, putting it out in the ashtray. I turned so I was straddling Scud's lap, my hair hanging in curtains in front of my face.

'So…' I said, 'how was work?'

Scud scoffed.

'Whistler was making fun of me…' he said.

I frowned.

'What did you do?' I asked.

Scud sighed. He rolled the sleeve of his sweater up, revealing a nasty third degree burn on his hand. I gasped.

_'Josh!'_ I squeaked, 'what did you do?!'

'I burned my hand on the arc welder,' said Scud, 'W was laughing at me when I was bandaging it.'

I sighed. I gently took Scud's had in mine, softly brushing my lips over the burn. Scud hissed a breath through his teeth, wincing at the pain. I reached over, grabbing some gauze and ointment from the First Aid kit, setting to work on covering the burn.'

'My poor baby…' I cooed as I put the ointment on, 'burning his hand…'

Scud whimpered at the coldness of the ointment. I gently wrapped his hand in the gauze, placing medical tape on it so it would stick. I gently brushed his hair out of his face, my eyes full of concern.

'So…' I said, 'what's Blade like?'

Scud shrugged.

'He's pretty reserved…' he said, 'but he can be pretty caring at times, too. He doesn't really take crap from anyone, either.'

I swallowed.

'What about Whistler?' I asked.

Scud laughed.

'Oh, you are going to love him,' he said, 'he thinks of me as a grandson. He hated me at first, but he's warmed up to me.'

I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked over at the clock.

'Oh…' I sighed, 'it's nine o'clock…we should go to bed…'

Scud groaned. I slid off his lap, crawling under the covers on my side of the bed. Scud placed the Jack Daniels bottle in his liquor cabinet before crawling under the covers next to me. He reached over, turning out the lamp before taking me in his arms. I sighed contently, resting my head on his chest. Before I could even say good night, I was fast asleep. Scud smiled.

'Sweet dreams, Em-Bear…' he said softly.


	3. Judas

Renaissance High - 4:00 PM

Scud stood patiently outside of the locker room as I changed back into my normal clothes after cheer practice. He dialed the number of his boss, holding his breath as it rang.

Blade sighed when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up, knowing who it was without checking the ID.

'What is it, Scud?' he said sternly.

'Hey, yo, B!' said Scud, 'I got something to ask you.'

'What do you need to ask me, Scud?' asked Blade in an exasperated tone.

'I was wondering if I could bring my girlfriend with me to the shop,' said Scud, 'introduce you to her and W.'

Blade growled.

'You can bring her…' he said, trying to mask the anger in his voice, 'but she better not fuck up our operations…'

Scud laughed.

'She won't, B,' he said, 'she's a good girl. I promise.'

'She better be.'

Scud frowned as Blade hung up. He looked up as he heard the locker room door open. He placed his phone in his pocket, a warm smile spreading across his lips.

'Hey, babe!' he said cheerfully.

'What are you so cheerful about?' I teased.

'Nothing…' said Scud, 'except for the fact that I'm going to introduce you to B and W.'

I raised my brows.

'The guys from the workshop?' I said, sounding very puzzled.

Scud nodded.

'Yup!' he said, 'B agreed to let me bring you. We're gonna be getting a ride.'

I looked at Scud nervously as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the front doors of the school. He had told me about Blade and Whistler, I just never thought I'd ever _meet_ Blade and Whistler.

'Are you sure about this, babe?' I whimpered as we walked outside, 'what if they don't like me?'

'Don't be so sure about that,' said a voice.

I gasped, stopping dead in my tracks at the sound of the voice. Scud laughed.

'Heya, W!' he said cheerfully.

There, standing in front of a beautiful black old-school Ford Mustang was a man. He looked to be about in his late 60's-early 70's. He had long, white hair and a bushy, white beard. His old eyes crinkled as he smiled at me.

'You must be Emily,' he said in a gentle tone.

I nodded nervously. I clung to Scud's arm, not wanting to go near the man. Scud chuckled.

'Babe, this is Whistler,' he said, 'he's one of the guys from the workshop.'

I nodded slowly. Whistler laughed.

'I think your girlfriend's scared of me, Skid,' he teased.

I giggled. Skid.

'Ha-ha, W,' laughed Scud, 'she's just shy. I told her about you.'

Whistler chuckled.

'Well, maybe once she gets to know me better she'll open up more,' he said warmly, 'in the mean time…we should go. I hear a storm coming.'

Scud laughed. He ran up to the car, opening the door. He turned his head, smiling brightly at me.

'Ladies first,' he said.

I smiled. I climbed into the car, crawling over to the far side. Whistler chuckled at Scud.

'Such a gentleman!' he teased, climbing into the driver's side.

Scud made a face at Whistler. He climbed into the car, closing the door before putting on his seat belt. Whistler started the engine of the car, driving off towards the workshop. I looked out the window at the darkening clouds, secretly dreading the possibility of a thunderstorm. I hate thunderstorms.

'So, how was school today, Skid?' asked Whistler as he drove.

'Boring as usual,' said Scud, 'though the teacher nearly blew up the science lab.'

Whistler laughed.

'How did she manage to do that?' he asked.

'Mixed the wrong chemicals together,' chuckled Scud, 'set off the fire alarms and everything. They cancelled the rest of classes but the coach wanted to keep cheerleading practice.'

Whistler laughed again. He looked at me through the rearview mirror, his eyes full of wonder as he looked.

'Your girlfriend looks worried there, Skid,' he said, 'I suggest you check and see what's wrong.'

Scud looked over at me. He reached over, gently shaking my shoulder. I grunted.

'What?' I said.

'Babe, are you okay?' asked Scud, 'you haven't said a word since we left school.'

'I'm fine,' I lied as I continued to stare at the darkening sky, 'I'm just tired.'

Scud looked out the window. He looked back over at me after he saw the clouds.

'You're worried about the storm, aren't you?' he said.

I nodded. I've been scared of thunderstorms since I was a little girl. I always dread them when the weather calls for it, especially if I'm alone.

'Aww, babe…' said Scud, gently running his thumb along my knuckles, the way he always did to soothe me when I'm scared, 'I'll be with you. Don't worry.'

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. Whistler pulled into the workshop, a bright smile playing across his lips.

'We're here, kids!' he announced as he opened his door, 'Blade's workshop!'

I looked around the workshop nervously. Scud has told me everything about this place, but I never thought I would ever set foot inside it. Scud un-buckled his seat belt, getting out.

'Hey, B!' he said cheerfully.

A tall, dark figure came out of the shadows. He looked to be about in his 40's. He was of African American descent, and he did not look friendly at all. He looked up at Scud, speaking in a low tone.

'Is she here?' he asked.

Scud nodded, heading to open my door.

'Indeed she is, B,' he said.

I looked up nervously as Scud as he held his arms out. I wanted to stay in the car. I did not want to meet Blade.

'Come on, babe,' said Scud in a soft tone, 'come say hi to B.'

I sighed. I took Scud's hands, allowing him to help me out of the car. He closed the door, wrapping his arm around my waist.

'B, this is Emily,' he said, 'Emily, this is B.'

Blade slowly lowered his sunglasses. I gasped softly, clinging to Scud as he looked at me. He growled low in his throat, pulling his sunglasses back up.

'Keep a good eye on her, Scud,' he said sternly.

'I will B,' said Scud.

Blade nodded. He walked away, not saying another word. I heaved a shaky breath, not letting up on my grip.

'Well…' I said nervously, 'he seems nice…'

'You'll get used to him eventually, babe,' said Scud, kissing the side of my head, 'he doesn't talk much.'

'I can see that…' I said, my voice shaking slightly.

Whistler chuckled.

'Mind if I have a few minutes alone with her?' he asked, 'I'd like to get to know her.'

'Sure thing, W,' said Scud.

'Josh, no…' I mouthed.

Scud didn't say a word. He swiftly kissed me on the lips before running off to go find Blade. I gulped nervously, plastering on a fake smile as I looked at Whistler. Whistler smiled warmly.

'Come sit,' he said, 'I'll make us some tea.'

I nodded. I followed Whistler over to a part of the workshop. I sat down on one of the stools, watching as he prepared some tea.

'So, how long have you known the kid for?' he asked.

'About four years,' I said, still sounding nervous, 'my family moved here from Paris when my sister and I were ten.'

Whistler chuckled. He handed me a cup, sitting on the stool across from me.

'All he does is talk about you when he's here,' he said as I took a sip, 'day in, day out, you're the talk of the town.'

I laughed.

'Really?' I said.

'Oh, yeah!' said Whistler, 'he burned his hand welding once because you texted him.'

I giggled.

'He told me he slipped,' I said, 'I didn't think I was the cause. That was a really gnarly burn.'

Whistler laughed softly. He took a long drink of his tea, his eyes studying mine as I took a drink of mine.

'I heard you have a birthday coming up,' he said, putting his cup aside, 'the kid's been talking about it a lot.'

I nodded.

'Next Friday,' I said, 'I turn fourteen on the eighth of October.'

'So, you're a Libra,' said Whistler matter-of-factly.

I laughed.

'Yup,' I said, 'and he's an Aries.'

Whistler smiled.

'He's a great kid, Emily,' he said gently, 'you picked a good one.'

I giggled.

'He chose me, actually,' I said, 'my sister liked him, but she's too bubbly for his taste. I'm quiet. He likes quiet girls.'

'You seem like the quiet type,' observed Whistler before taking another drink of his tea, 'you didn't say a word on the way here.'

I sighed.

'I was too worried about the storm clouds…' I said, 'I don't like thunderstorms…'

'I don't mind 'em,' said Whistler, 'I think they're pretty cool.'

I laughed.

'I've never liked them,' I said, taking another drink, 'ever since I was little.'

Whistler chuckled.

'Well, you got Skid to protect you,' he teased, 'I'm sure he's your go-to when the Big Man decides to go bowling.'

I laughed softly.

'Yeah, he is,' I said, 'he makes me feel safe.'

Whistler smiled warmly.

'You're a good girl, Emily,' he said, setting down his empty cup, 'but I couldn't help but notice that you tensed up a bit around Blade.'

I hid a shudder. There was something about Blade that I did not like whatsoever, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

'He's just a bit…intimidating…' I said, masking the nervous tone in my voice, 'that's all…'

'Like Skid said, you'll get used to him,' said Whistler, putting away the empty cups, 'he's always been reserved. He's not much of a people person.'

'I can tell…' I teased.

Whistler laughed. He walked up to me, patting me on the shoulder.

'Well, I like you,' he said, 'that's all that matters.'

I laughed. Just then, Scud came back.

'Hey, W, can I talk to you about something in private for a few minutes?' he asked.

'Sure, kid,' said Whistler.

Scud smiled. He gave me a quick kiss before leading Whistler over to a quiet part of the workshop. He looked up at him, taking a deep breath.

'I need your help with something, W…' he said.

'What do you need help with, Toad Boy?' asked Whistler.

Scud sighed.

'I want to do something really special for her birthday next week…' he said, 'but I don't know what…'

Whistler pondered for a moment. Then it hit him.

'Didn't you say that she likes Freddy Krueger?' he asked.

Scud nodded.

'Loves him,' he said, 'she's a nerd when it comes to Freddy.'

'Well, why don't you throw her a Freddy-themed surprise party?' asked Whistler, 'I'll help you. We can build a giant boiler room and add in recordings of lines from the movies. Hell, get her parents to call Robert Englund to come.'

Scud gasped.

'W, that's genius!' he said, 'why didn't I think of that before?!'

Whistler laughed.

'I know she's gonna love it, kid,' he said, 'now, we just gotta do this without her knowing.'

Scud smirked.

'I will do my best,' he said, 'you got my word, W.'

Whistler grinned.

'Good,' he said, 'we're throwing a Krueger party.'


	4. Dragula

The Following Week

'That was delicious, Josh.'

'My mom doesn't call me Emeril for nothing, babe.'

'BAM!'

Scud laughed. I just finished eating a delicious home-cooked birthday dinner. Scud had collected my plate, gently placing a kiss on my lips.

'How does it feel to be fourteen?' he asked as he washed dishes.

'I don't feel fourteen,' I said, 'I still feel thirteen.'

Scud chuckled.

'I felt the same way when I turned fourteen,' he teased.

'Yeah,' I said, 'six months ago.'

Scud made a face at me. I giggled at him.

'So, what are the plans for the rest of the night?' I asked as he dried his hands.

'I don't know,' said Scud, pulling me up from the chair and into his arms, 'watch movies, dance, maybe go hang out with your family.'

'I think we should go see my family,' I said, 'it's Rebecca's birthday, too, you know.'

Scud laughed.

'I can get W to drive us,' he said, 'he really likes you.'

'I like Whistler, too,' I said, 'though I'm still terrified of Blade.'

'He'll warm up to you eventually, babe,' said Scud, 'don't worry.'

I giggled. I wrapped my arms tightly around Scud's neck, gently pressing my lips to his.

A low moan erupted at the back of Scud's throat as our lips danced together. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted me up and placed me on the kitchen table. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips, gently rocking my hips against him.

Scud growled fiercely. He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me against him. I was wearing my Freddy Krueger mini-dress, fishnet stockings and biker boots. I could feel him getting hard with each kiss and each rock of my hips.

'I want you…' I whispered.

'I want you, too…' moaned Scud.

I tangled my fingers in Scud's hair. I pressed myself in closer to him, rocking my hips faster. He was just about to pull my stockings down when we heard the sound of a car horn, followed by a familiar voice.

'COME ON, KIDS! I AIN'T WAITING ALL NIGHT!'

Scud growled.

'Damn it, Whistler…' he muttered.

Whistler honked the horn again. I laughed.

'Looks like our ride's here,' I teased.

Whistler honked louder. Scud groaned.

'I can't go out there…' he said.

'Why not?' I asked.

Scud looked at me.

'I am not going out there with a boner,' he said, 'he'll laugh at me.'

Whistler honked again. I sighed.

'Come on,' I said, hopping off the table, 'we don't Whistler to have a stroke.'

'He better not see this…' snarled Scud.

I snorted.

'Your pants are loose,' I said, 'you'll be fine.'

'I fucking better be…' said Scud grumpily.

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my sweater, heading out the front door. I beamed.

'Hi, Whistler!' I said.

Whistler smiled.

'Hi, Emily!' he said cheerfully.

'I'm guessing you're our ride for tonight,' I teased.

Whistler chuckled softly.

'I am,' he said, 'I guess you thought I wouldn't be here for you, huh?'

I laughed.

Scud came walking out of the house. He nodded.

'Hey, W,' he said.

Whistler smiled. He looked at me.

'Well, we should get going,' he said, 'it's getting cold out.'

I laughed. Scud ran up to the car, opening the door. He grinned.

'Ladies first,' he said.

I giggled. I crawled into the car, sitting in the passenger seat behind the driver's seat. Scud crawled in after me, closing the door and fastening his seat belt. Whistler grinned.

'Alright, kids…' he said, 'let's go…'

I looked out the window as Whistler drove off. I had no idea where we were going. I turned my head, focusing my eyes on the rear-view mirror.

'Where are you taking me?' I asked.

Whistler laughed.

'I can't tell you that, Emily,' he said, 'it's a surprise.'

'Aww, come on…' I said, 'please?'

Whistler laughed again.

'Sorry, sweetheart,' he said, 'no-can-do. Boyfriend's orders.'

I groaned. I leaned back against the seat, folding my arms over my chest. Scud chuckled.

'Come on, babe…' he said, 'it's worth it. Trust me.'

'It fucking better be…' I grouched.

Scud laughed. We pulled up in front of the mansion a few moments later. I un-buckled my seat belt, getting ready to climb out of the car as Scud wrapped one of his bandana's around my eyes. I cried out.

'Josh!' I gasped, 'what are you doing to me?!'

'This is necessary, babe,' said Scud as he gently led me out of the car, 'you'll see why in a few moments.'

I groaned. Scud took my hand, gently leading me into the backyard. What did he have planned?

'Josh…' I moaned, 'where are you taking me?'

'Just a few more steps, babe,' said Josh, 'you are going to _love_ me for this.'

I growled. Scud stopped me, slowly un-tying the blindfold.

'Okay, babe…' he said, 'here is your surprise…'

I sighed. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to regain my focus. As soon as I got my sight back, I gasped.

All of my friends and family were dressed as Freddy Krueger. The men were in regular Freddy clothes whereas the women wore the sweater as a dress. I was amazed.

'WELCOME TO PRIME TIME, BITCH!'

I laughed. There was a giant boiler room maze, a Freddy Krueger table cloth, plates, and cups, and a bunch of other _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ related stuff. Scud laughed.

'So…' he said, 'what do you think?'

I didn't answer. I clapped my hand over my mouth, choking back happy tears. This was amazing.

'Em?' said Whistler, 'are you okay?'

I nodded.

'Mhm…' I choked, 'I'm just…really fucking happy…'

Scud and Whistler breathed a collective sigh of relief. I removed my hand from my mouth, turning to look at Scud.

'Josh…' I whispered, 'did you do all this?'

Scud laughed.

'W helped,' he said, 'he helped me build the maze and make all the special effects.'

I beamed. I wrapped my arms around Scud's neck, gently pressing my lips to his. I could feel him smiling against my lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close to him. I pulled back, gently stroking his hair with my left hand since my right hand had my Freddy glove on.

'Thank you…' I whispered, 'this means so much…'

'That maze wasn't easy,' said Whistler, 'it took us forever to build and perfect.'

'It turned out amazing,' said Lisa, 'I'm a brave person, yet I am deathly afraid of going in that boiler room.'

Everyone laughed. I turned my head, looking over my shoulder at Whistler.

'Thank you so much for this, Whistler,' I said, 'that boiler room maze looks absolutely terrifying.'

'Well, why don't you go try it out?' said Whistler, 'we do have two birthday girls who love the Dream Monster.'

I laughed. I turned my head, my eyes locking on Rebecca's as soon as I found her. I gave Scud one last kiss before running over to her. I grinned at my mirror, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

'So…' I said, 'you ready to possibly piss your pants?'

Rebecca laughed.

'You don't have to ask me twice,' she said.

I giggled. I took Rebecca's hand, leading her into the boiler room. Jeff and Lisa walked over to Scud and Whistler, beaming proudly at them. Lisa hugged Scud before going over to hug Whistler.

'Thank you,' she said softly, 'this is something she has always wanted.'

'Just wait until later when we bring out the other two surprises,' chuckled Whistler, 'both of those girls will end up having a heart attack.'

Lisa laughed. She turned, focusing her attention to Scud. She smiled.

'Thank you for being in my daughter's life, Josh,' she said softly, stroking his cheek, 'you make my little girl very happy.'

Scud blushed.

'It's no trouble, Mrs. Ouellet,' he said, 'I'd do anything for her.'

Lisa beamed. Suddenly, she heard two identical shrieks of terror coming from the boiler room. She laughed.

'Sounds like something jumped out and tried to attack them,' she chuckled.

More shrieks came. Even Jeff laughed.

'What did you do to that thing?!' he asked.

'We added in some scenes from the movies,' said Scud, 'to make it extra scary, we had certain monsters and dead bodies pop out.'

'You mean the other forms that Freddy took on in the movies?' asked Jeff.

Scud nodded.

'Yup,' he said, 'though I was cruel and added in that kid that Freddy turned into a puppet using his tendons.'

Lisa shuddered.

'They always hated that…' she said softly.

'I'm not one to shudder during horror movies, but I had to admit, that was more disgusting than Johnny Depp's death in the first movie…' said Jeff gravely.

'That death was badass,' said Scud, 'though I will always wonder what Krueger used to make him nothing but a big pile of…'

The remainder of Scud's sentence was cut short by two extra loud, extra piercing shrieks. Rebecca and I came bolting out of the boiler room, immediately running into the safety of Jeff and Lisa's arms.

'Girls!' gasped Lisa, 'are you okay?!'

'No…' mumbled Rebecca.

'That…that…' I whimpered.

Lisa and Jeff looked over at Scud and Whistler. What they didn't know is we were only teasing and that we loved the maze. Scud looked at me from the shelter of my father's arms, his blue eyes full of regret. He slowly walked over to Jeff, looking up at him.

'May I?' he said softly.

Jeff nodded. He opened his arms, allowing Scud to wrap his arms around me instead. I rested my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his neck as I pretended to cry. Scud held me close, gently stroking my hair as he comforted me.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'I didn't mean for it to scare you that much…'

'I am never watching those movies again…' I sobbed, 'never again…'

'Jesus…' said Whistler softly, 'was it really that bad?'

I looked up. I grinned.

'No!' I said, 'it was fucking awesome!'

Scud, Whistler, Jeff, and Lisa all breathed a big sigh of relief. Rebecca and I hugged each other, laughing all the while.

'You wanna tear some shit up, my dear mirror?' I asked.

Rebecca grinned.

'Let's rock and roll,' she said.

Later That Night

Everyone was enjoying the party that night. I laughed as I watched people screaming and bolting out of the boiler room while a Hollywood double of Freddy that my parents hired chased after them at the end. I was over by the snack table grabbing a sandwich and a Pepsi when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I grinned.

'Hi, Josh,' I giggled.

'How did you know it was me?' asked Scud.

'You always slightly tickle my hips when you hug me from behind,' I observed, 'that's how.'

'Damn…' said Scud, 'I can't scare you anymore…'

I laughed. I grabbed my sandwich, eating it before grabbing my Pepsi. I turned around to face Scud, a smug smile playing across my lips as I slowly ran the fingers of my glove up his chest.

'So…' I teased, 'after the party, you wanna finish what we started earlier?'

Scud purred. He wrapped his arms around my waist, gently placing my cup on the table before pulling me in close to him. He gently brushed my hair away from my ear, gently licking the outline of my ear. I gasped softly, clinging to him as my knees buckled.

Scud slowly ran his hands up my hips. He gently rocked his hips against me, a low moan erupting at the back of his throat as he nipped my earlobe.

My breath caught in my throat at the sudden pleasure of the nip. My entire body was screaming for him to be inside me, but we had to wait until my parents were asleep.

'Josh…' I moaned, 'stop…'

Scud chuckled. He pulled back, but he didn't relinquish his hold on my hips. He kissed the tip of my nose, keeping his hands firmly placed on my ass.

'You are so fucked when your family is asleep,' he growled, 'I am going to_destroy_ you.'

I purred.

'I like the sounds of that,' I mused, nipping at Scud's lower lip.

Scud chuckled. Just then, Jeff called.

'It's time to bring out the cake!' he hollered.

Rebecca and I watched as a bunch of our family wheeled in a giant cake. It was decorated like Freddy's sweater, and it looked marvelous. Scud took my hand, leading me over to the cake. Jeff and Lisa each handed Rebecca and I a knife. We were just about to cut it, but something popped out, causing us both to scream and stumble backwards. Then came a chilling but familiar laugh.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRLS! I'M SURE IT'S BEEN A REAL SLASHER!'

Rebecca and I gasped. We knew that voice.

'ROBERT ENGLUND!'

Robert laughed. He climbed out of the cake, wrapping each arm around Rebecca and I.

'You can thank your parents for this one,' he said, 'but it was the one blonde piggy's boyfriend who suggested that they give me a call.'

I turned my head. My eyes shone with un-shed tears as I looked at my family and Scud.

'Thank you,' I mouthed.

'Well, what are we waiting for?!' said Rebecca, 'let's cut this cake!'

Everyone laughed as Rebecca, Robert, and I cut the cake. We were enjoying our cake and some ice cream when Scud took the stage. He tapped the microphone, clearing his throat.

'Hello, everyone!' he said, 'we have one last surprise for the birthday girls. It took a lot of planning, but we managed to get him here. Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, put your razors together for ROB ZOMBIE!'

_Dead I am the one_

_Exterminating son_

_Slipping through the trees_

_Strangling the breeze_

_Dead I am the sky_

_Watching angels cry_

_While they slowly turn_

_Conquering the worm_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dead I am the pool_

_Spreading from the fool_

_Weak and want you need_

_Nowhere as you bleed_

_Dead I am the rat_

_Feast upon the cat_

_Tender is the fur_

_Dying as you purr_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Burn like an animal_

_Dead I am the life_

_Dig into the skin_

_Knuckle crack the bone_

_21 to win_

_Dead I am the dog_

_Hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back_

_I can never die_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Do it baby_

_Burn like an animal_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my Dragula_


	5. Shine Forever

The Next Day

Blade grumbled under his breath as he watched over Scud and I the very next day. Part of him thought that I was trouble, but another part of him was actually concerned for my safety. Whistler noticed Blade's behaviour, so he finally decided to go talk to him.

'Something bothering you, Blade?'

Blade sighed.

'It's Scud's girlfriend…' he said quietly.

Whistler raised a brow.

'What about her?' he asked, sounding very puzzled.

Blade laughed darkly.

'Do you think she's a target?' he asked.

Whistler frowned slightly. He looked down at Scud and I, his old eyes full of wonder.

'I'm not sure…' he said thoughtfully, 'the kid never comes on hunts…I don't know if Deacon knows who she is…'

'You know how Familiars work, Whistler…' whispered Blade, 'they report to their owner of the House. Deacon has an army, enough to give him information instantaneously.'

Whistler snorted.

'Let me get this straight…' he said, 'you think that Deacon has Familiars spying on the_ kid?'_

'You and I have been doing this since you recruited me to hunt,' said Blade thoughtfully, 'we should know how Familiars work. They are the eyes for vampires while they sleep during daylight.'

Whistler chuckled.

'I just find it nuts how you're so concerned about her,' he said, 'you told me right to my face that you think she's trouble.'

Blade sighed.

'You and I made a vow, Whistler…' he said, 'to watch over the humans and protect the innocent from the vampires…'

_'Josh! Not now!'_

Whistler chuckled.

'I think she's in pretty good hands,' he said, 'the kid doesn't let her out of his sight. Wherever she goes, he's right on her tail.'

Blade sighed. He watched as I came bolting around the corner, trying to hide from Scud and his usual Tickle Torture. Scud growled playfully.

'GET BACK HERE!' he hollered as he ran after me.

I squealed.

'LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ASSHOLE!' I yelled, 'NO!'

Scud laughed.

'NEVER!' he declared.

Whistler laughed as he watched Scud chase me again. I screamed.

'JOSH!' I squeaked, 'STOP!'

Blade growled.

'They better not break anything…' he hissed through his teeth.

_'I'M GONNA GET YOU!'_

_'NO!'_

Whistler chuckled.

'I'm sure they'll be fine,' he said, 'kids will be kids.'

Blade sighed. I came running around the corner at full speed, trying not to trip over anything. I looked over my shoulder, picking up speed as Scud got closer.

'I'M GONNA GET YOU!' he jeered.

'NO, YOU'RE NOT!' I hollered.

'You want me to stop 'em, Blade?' asked Whistler.

_'YES, I AM!'_

Blade nodded.

'Yes…' he said, 'before something gets broken…'

Whistler nodded. He waited until Scud and I rounded the corner again before hollering at us.

'HEY!' he shouted, 'KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE SOMETHING GETS BROKEN!'

Scud and I stopped dead in our tracks. We both looked up, laughing nervously as Blade and Whistler raised their brows at us.

'SORRY, W!' called Scud.

'GET TO WORK!' growled Blade, 'NOW!'

Scud and I nodded. We scampered back around the corner, heading towards Scud's station. Whistler sighed.

'So, when are you gonna tell her?' he quizzed.

Blade sighed.

'Soon…' he whispered.

Whistler raised his brows.

'How soon?' he said.

Blade sighed. He turned around, slowly beginning to walk towards his serum room.

'When the time is correct…'

Deacon's Lair

'Deacon?'

Deacon slowly lifted his head from the book he was reading. He let out a slow breath, not bothering to turn around.

'_What is it, Jackson?' _he said softly.

Jackson took a deep breath. He's a classmate of mine and Scud's (our third period science class) but we had no idea that he would put us both in danger.

'I…uh…have some interesting…news for you, sir…' he stammered.

Deacon snarled.

'_This better be important, kid…' _he hissed, _'what do you want?'_

Jackson gulped.

'I-I found out that two of my classmates are working for that Blade fucker,' he said.

Deacon's ears perked up at the mention of Blade. He turned around, his cold eyes dancing.

'Really, now?' he mused.

Jackson nodded. Deacon grinned mischievously, slowly walking towards the young boy. He placed his hand on his shoulder, looking at him like a father looking at his favourite son.

'Tell me, Jackson…' he drawled, 'do these…insects…have names?'

Jackson swallowed.

'Josh Frohmeyer and Emily Ouellet,' he whimpered, 'I have a photo of them.'

Deacon chuckled.

'Show me.'

Jackson nodded. He reached into his pocket, taking out a photograph and handing it to Deacon. Deacon looked it over, his eyes widening.

'These little twerps?' he mused, 'working for Blade?'

Jackson nodded again.

'Yeah…' he said nervously, 'but he's not much of a fighter. But her…she's his biggest weakness.'

Deacon cackled.

'His biggest weakness, eh?' he guffawed, 'oh, this will make our plans much, much easier…'

Jackson frowned.

'W-What do you mean?' he questioned.

Deacon smirked.

'You'll see…'


	6. Blood

One Month Later

It was a pretty quiet night in the warehouse the following month. Scud and Whistler were working on a new weapon for their operation, and Blade was in his own private room. I sat on a stool across from where Scud and Whistler were working, my eyes sparkling with interest as I munched on red vines and smoked a cigarette.

'Whatcha makin'?' I asked.

'Flash-bang grenades,' said Scud.

I raised my brows.

'For what?' I said.

'For Blade,' said Whistler, 'to blind his opposition.'

I frowned.

'Opposition?' I asked.

Scud nodded.

'Yeah,' he said, 'Blade hunts…'

'_Scud!'_

Everyone jumped at the sound of Blade's voice. Scud laughed.

'Hey, B-Man,' he said.

Blade didn't chuckle. Or smirk. His eyes slowly moved from Scud's face to mine, his voice low and thick.

'I would like to have a few words…' he said ominously, 'with you…'

My entire body went cold. Blade? Talk to me?

'_Me?' _I squeaked.

Blade nodded.

'I promise you that you're not in trouble,' he said softly, 'come.'

I whimpered. I looked over at Scud and Whistler, pleading for their help with my eyes. Scud went to speak up, but Whistler interrupted him.

'You're gonna be fine,' he said softly, 'the kid and I will be here.'

I nodded. I slowly got up off the stool, following Blade into a separate room of the warehouse. I could feel my heart hammering inside my chest, my breathing becoming shallow with each step. When we arrived, Blade shut the door behind me, keeping his head bowed.

'You're probably wondering why I brought you here…' he said softly.

I nodded.

'Just a little…' I breathed, trying to mask the fear in my voice.

Blade chuckled darkly. He slowly took his sunglasses off, turning his head so he could look at me. My breath caught in my throat as his cold eyes settled on mine, my heartbeat accelerating. Then he spoke again.

'Emily…' he said darkly, 'do you believe in vampires?'

I swallowed.

'I do…' I said nervously, 'but I never say anything because I'm afraid people will think I'm insane…'

Blade raised his eyebrows.

'Well…' he said, 'have you ever seen anyone with this tattoo?'

I watched as Blade showed me a photo of a familiar glyph. I frowned.

'I have…' I said slowly, 'some of the kids at school has it…'

Blade sighed.

'I suggest you stay away from them…' he said, _'far away…'_

I looked up at Blade. I was confused.

'Why?' I asked.

'They are Familiars…' said Blade, 'the daytime watcher and reporters to their House leaders. They report what their opposing threat and their associates to said leaders.'

I raised my brows.

'Those House leaders being…?' I said.

'One of the dangerous leaders is Deacon Frost of the House Of Erebus,' said Blade, 'He was the fucker that bit my mother while she was pregnant.'

My eyes widened. Bitten? Pregnant? DEACON?!

'Wait…' I said, 'what?'

Blade sighed.

'She died when she gave birth to me…' he said softly, 'I'm a hybrid between vampire and human. I have the vampires strengths, none of their weaknesses... except for the thirst, they call me The Daywalker.'

I could not believe my ears. Vampires actually exist.

'Oh…' I whimpered.

Blade nodded. He turned his back to me, his voice low.

'My past is full of negativity…' he said softly, 'it was the year 1977, and I was getting a blood transfusion because of _my condition _that my parents didn't fully understand. A friend of my parents came in to check up on me and handed me a comic book to keep my mind off of the problems of the world around me. My dad was very concerned and told me, _No funny business, ok?'_

I nodded. Blade sighed, continuing with his story.

'My father would keep me locked up in my room like a caged animal, my bedroom door having quite a lot of locks on it…' he said, 'my step-mother making deliveries to supply me with blood and hearing a bit of chatter among the others outside my room. Then, when the silence grew on outside my door, my predator-like-instincts took over as I ripped the syringe from my arm and drank the blood like a heroine-addict shoots heroine in his arms.'

I whimpered. I didn't know what to say, or do. Part of me wanted to hug him, but the other part was telling me to shut up and stay still.

'About a week later, I was having a friendly game of chess with my old friend Mr. Taka, then my dad came and ruined the fun, telling him to _stay out of this…' _he said, 'then I began to feel ill, like the vampire in me was slowly taking over, I hissed at my father and then would take me away from my friend Taka.'

I nodded again. Blade sighed.

'Later that day, the sun fell and the moon arised, evening had come and my father would shackle me down with cinder-blocks and heavy duty chains and handcuffs…' he said, 'questioning myself, my father told me that we are gonna make myself better, I would hear my parents and another one of my friends talk about a person that knew about what I assumed, my condition at the time, then…'

He indicated to Whistler with a nod of his head.

'…he came, Whistler. He would explain to them my condition and the everything about vampires and the Houses. After hearing as such, I would try my shot at running away from home. I would successfully do so, running down the streets and finding Taka's Market, a store owned by Mr. Taka. , the person I played chess with. I would try to search for him, everywhere in the back of his store, then I heard a noise. I would investigate the source of the noise to find that my friend was getting robbed. My killer vampire instincts kicked into overdrive, I lunged at one of the robbers, biting hard into their neck, wounding him, then his friend would try to stab me, I dodged the attack and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stab his neck, killing him too. Whistler would try to do something with his double-barrel shotgun, I would retaliate and hurt him, in that process, I caught my father's lie in treating my now-recently discovered Daywalker genes. Then the robber I bit, shot my father, I would force that fuckers hand by causing him to shoot himself in his jaw. My father survived the shot, then without any care in the world, I ran away and as what many would say, is history.'

I blinked slowly.

'That's…' I mumbled, my voice barely a squeak, 'really…'

Blade sighed again. He slowly turned around, locking his eyes on mine.

'If you see the Glyph that is owned by The House Of Erebus, stay away from them,' he said, 'they are owned by Deacon Frost.'

I nodded.

'I'll keep that in mind…' I whispered, 'I never converse with them, anyways…'

Blade nodded.

'Good…' he muttered, turning his back to me again, 'you are dismissed…'

Deacon's Lair

Deacon hummed under his breath as he waited for Jackson to come back with news. So far, all he knew is that Blade had a new member of his crew, and that she could play a key role in his plot. He planned on draining Blade of every bit of blood he had in his body, sacrificing him - as well as twelve pure-blood vampires - to become the reincarnation of the ancient God, La Magra.

'_Master?'_

Deacon grinned at the sound of the voice. Jackson slowly emerged from the shadows, his brown eyes wide. Deacon chuckled.

'Ahh, young Jackson…' he said smoothly, 'any more news with the twerps?'

Jackson nodded.

'I found a way to break into Blade's warehouse,' he said, 'I planted recording devices all over the place. I managed to catch a conversation between the two young ones.'

Deacon's grin grew bigger. He held out his hand, instructing Jackson to hand him one of the recording devices. Jackson took a deep breath, handing it to Deacon before stepping back. Deacon's eyes glistened as he hit the play button, listening carefully to each and every word.

'_Are you sure about this?'_

'_I'm positive, babe. I don't go on hunts, and I think that you'd be perfect.'_

'_But why?'_

'_Have you seen yourself? Come on, Em. You're a cheerleader, a track runner, a swimmer…you got the reflexes of a cat!'_

'_But this is a _vampire_ we're talking about…what if I get killed?'_

'_You'll have B and Whistler with you. Just don't go wandering off on your own and follow whatever instructions they give you.'_

_*sigh*_

'_Fine…'_

Deacon's cold eyes widened as the recording cut off. He looked over at Jackson, a triumphant smirk playing across his lips.

'Well…well…well…' he said, 'looks like the Daywalker has a new weapon…a scared, pathetic little girl…oh, this is gonna be _so_ easy…'


	7. Back In Black

Later That Week

It was the following week when Blade finally decided it was time for me to be trained. Of course, this would require me to break a promise to my dad that I would never handle a gun or a sword until I was eighteen…but this was necessary.

'Okay, Emily…' said Whistler, 'I'm gonna set up some targets for you. I'm hoping your aim is as good as the kid says it is.'

Scud snorted.

'If she can kick my ass in darts and archery, I'm pretty sure she can shoot some suck-heads, W,' he said, 'cut the girl some slack.'

I sighed.

'Look, I'm all fine and dandy with killing some weirdo…' I said, 'but is this outfit really necessary? I look like a hooker…'

'It is if you wanna blend in, sweetheart,' said Whistler, 'Blade is hell-bent on giving you proper training, and the kid always says you're flexible. And hopefully quick.'

I groaned. I really detested feeling - and looking like - a whore because of some stupid vampire. Scud slowly got up off the stool, making his way around the table. Whistler moved out of the way so that he could wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace. I sighed, burying my face in Scud's neck. Blade watched intently from the shadows, his arms folded tightly across his chest. I let go of Scud, trying not to shake too much as Whistler handed me a gun.

'Okay, Emily…' he said, positioning himself behind me, 'I'll set up the targets and you shoot. Okay?'

_'Meep…'_ I mumbled.

'You got this, baby!' said Scud.

I whimpered. Blade growled under his breath as he watched Whistler draw up the targets, his gaze focused on me. I gulped as I raised the gun, aiming it at one of the targets. Whistler nodded in approval as he backed away from me, his eyes full of admiration.

'You can do this, Emily…' he said softly, 'you'll do just fine…'

I gulped. I closed my eyes as I squeezed the trigger, letting out a scream as it fired. I fell backwards, crashing onto the hard floor of the warehouse with a thud.

_'Ow…'_ I groaned.

Scud jumped off his stool. He rushed over to me, helping me back to my feet.

'You okay, baby?' he asked.

I snorted.

'I just fell on a concrete floor…' I said sarcastically, **_'I'M FINE!'_**

Scud cringed.

'Eesh…' he said, 'was that _really_ necessary?'

I rolled my eyes. I regained my composure, turning to the targets again.

'Let's get this over with…' I muttered, 'I wanna get out of this outfit…I feel like a cheap whore…'

Scud rolled his eyes. I turned back towards the targets, my heart beating a mile a minute. I raised the gun, squeezing my eyes shut as I fired. I could hear Scud and Whistler cheering. I opened my eyes, almost falling over in surprise when I noticed that I practically blew the target's head off. Then, I heard the sound of slow applause from the shadows, followed by a dark voice.

_'Impressive…'_

I looked up. Blade slowly stepped out, a small smirk curved in the corner of his lips. I swallowed against the lump in my throat, my voice low and hoarse.

_'Thank you…'_

Scud laughed.

'What did I tell ya, B?' he said, clapping Blade on the shoulder, 'isn't she perfect?'

Blade grumbled softly.

'She's still got a long way to go, Scud…' he said softly, 'we cannot slip up. Not once. We need to be _vigilant.'_

Whistler nodded.

'Unless you want your girlfriend to be vampire chow,' he said, 'we can't risk anyone.'

Scud pursed his lips. A little (and super cute) thing that he does when he's thinking. After a few brief moments, he spoke.

'Then I'll come with you.'

My eyes widened.

_'Like fucking hell you are, Josh!'_ I said,_ 'I can't risk losing you!'_

'And I can't risk losing you,' said Scud, 'I'll train with you. I can't just sit here at the warehouse while my girlfriend goes on a Suckhead hunt. Especially when the Suckhead is named Deacon Frost.'

I snarled. I threw the gun down on the warehouse floor, my nostrils flaring. I stormed over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

_'Joshua. David. Frohmeyer…'_ I hissed between pants,_ 'you are not_ _- and I mean this - not allowed to come on this hunt. I. Cannot. Lose. You. Josh.'_

Scud snorted.

'What are you? My mom?'

He gently pushed me back, his eyes boring into mine. I ground my teeth together, trying not to cry. Whistler cleared his throat.

'I think bringing the kid along is a good idea,' he said, 'Deacon wouldn't expect it, plus it gives the girl extra protection.'

I snarled.

**_'HE IS NOT COMING WITH US!'_** I shrieked, stomping my foot, _**'DO YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND FUCKING ENGLISH?!'**_

'Whistler's right, Emily…' said Blade softly, 'Deacon is dangerous. An extra hand will do us all some good, especially if one of you gets lost. I'll take you both on hunts with me, that way you can get a feel of what I do.'

I sighed.

'Fine…' I said, 'if that's how you think things should go…'

Scud laughed.

'See?' he teased, ruffling my hair, 'was that so hard?'

I wrinkled my nose. I quickly fixed my hair, reaching down to grab the gun. I looked at Scud. Then at Whistler. Then at Blade. I smirked

'Alright…' I said, 'let's do this shit…'

_Back in black _  
_I hit the sack_  
_I been too long I'm glad to be back_

_Yes I am_  
_Let loose from the noose_  
_That's kept me hanging about_

_I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high_  
_Forget the hearse cause I'll never die_

_I got nine lives _  
_Cat's eyes_  
_Using every one of them and runnin' wild_

_'Cause I'm back_

_Yes I'm back_

_Well I'm back_

_Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Back_

_Well, I'm back in black_

_Yes, I'm back in black!_

_YOW!_

_Back in the back of a Cadillac_  
_Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack_

_Yes I am_  
_In a bang with the gang_  
_They gotta catch me if they want me to hang_

_'Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack_  
_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

_So look at me now I'm just makin' my play_  
_Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way_

_'Cause I'm back_

_Yes I'm back_

_Well I'm back_

_Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back_

_Back_

_Well, I'm back in black_

_Yes, I'm back in black!_

_Oh yes!_

_Let's go!_

_Gigolo!_

_Oh yeah! Yeah!_

_Give it up!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Give it up!_

_Well I'm back_

_Back_

_Well I'm back_

_Back_

_Back_

_Back_

_Back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black!_

_Outta sight!_


End file.
